My story on Sunset Shimmer
by randomhumanbeing
Summary: Celestia is a troll I don't beleive her I think there is more to Sunset Shimmer.
1. Chapter 1

**My story on Sunset Shimmer**

**Well people who like mlp well his is my story on Sunset Shimmer regardless to what Celestia said Celestia a she's a troll. I think there is more to Sunset Shimmer than "When she did not get what she wanted as quickly as she wanted she became dishonest." Here's my story on Sunset Shimmer. Let's start now!J BTW the story may not have dialog. Sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

As Sunset Shimmer walked up to the egg she could feel the judges staring at her she took a deep breath and started the magic her horn started to glow an amazing opal the egg was in the air she concentrated as hard as she could she could hear the cracking and then she did it egg was open cracked. Celesta stood there in aw then looked at the egg and said to the unicorn and said "That is amazing no other unicorn has ever done that would you my personal student said Celesta." "Yes thank you so much said Sunset Simmer." Little did Sunset Shimmer know that Celesta was just using her for her magic ability Celesta was weaker than usual since Luna turned to Nightmare Moon she couldn't use the Elements of Harmony agents her she was her one and only sister and Luna bared the other 3 elements so they wouldn't work so she had Sunset Shimmer. Unlike Twilight she had friends but when she did not get what she wanted as quickly as she wanted she became dishonest, but one faith full day it came to a boil and what came to a brew it was a dark day because Celesta was too weak to raise the sun it was half day and half night she was warned about this half day and half night thing, an ancient prophesier told her about this the prophesy said. Half day half night You and you're sister are going to fight. You living rest's on a young one's height. You will meet her in the forth hall. If she fails all of Equestria will fall.

**After she heard this proph****esy she had to find a filly strong enough to help her defeat Nightmare Moon so she decided to have a school of unicorns. She named Celesta School for Gifted Unicorns. In this school she had two different groups the gifted, and the almost gifted. To be in one of these groups you had to pass an entrance exam. The test had to be difficult in order to make sure these pony were good with magic the test was to crack a baby dragon egg open. In the almost gifted class Celesta had students that were almost able to pass the test, but in the gifted class the students were able to crack the egg open. Sadly there was no pony able to crack the egg open. Then as celesta was just about to give up she heard a voice call out wait and a light amber pony walked on to the stand she took a deep breath and started the magic her horn started to glow an amazing opal the egg was in the air she concentrated as hard as she could she could hear the cracking and then she did it egg was open cracked. Celesta stood there in aw then looked at the egg and said to the unicorn and said **"What is your name young filly? Asked Celesta."My name is…. Sunset Simmer. Said the unicorn. Well sunset shimmer that was amazing no other unicorn has ever done that would you my personal student said Celesta." "Yes thank you so much said Sunset Simmer." **The two trained hard but it couldn't prepare them for the battle of their life. **


	3. Luna's tale

Part Two: Luna's tale Hello is anybody there? Said Luna. Yes my dear princess we are here for you .We can feel your hatred and jealousy of your older sister Celesta. Join us and we can make your sister understand her ways of thinking said the voice. OK if you can help me make my sister understand and make her understand my ways said Luna. Perrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrfect said the voice. But one thing who are you and what is your name asked Luna? I am a Nightmare force said the voice. Are you ready to join me and my brothers and sisters asked the nightmare force? Yes I am said Luna. Good said the nightmare force. **As the nightmare forces charged into her body Luna was violently shook and screamed in pain she cried and started to feel anger all Luna could think about was how every pony loved her sister and how every pony slept during her wonderful night and how every pony didn't pay attention to her it was always Celesta was so great so powerful and blablablablabla. When it was finally over Luna looked down to see a beautiful dark mare with a flowing sky like mane, on her body she wore a deep blue set of armor that covered her cutie mark but the mark was embedded on the armor and on her hooves four beautiful light blue hoof covers she could taste and see the power and she liked it a lot since she had a tremendous amount of power she created an army of what she called them nightmare soldiers she thought of a name for herself next since she joined with the nightmare forces to gain this power she thought they should get part of the credit since she was a mare and her name was Luna a word for the moon she named herself Nightmare Moon,a**nd that is how she got her name. Yes I know this has nothing to do with sunset shimmer, but trust me it does later on. ****


	4. Chapter 4

Since I have my own little army I need a mare/stallion to be my help to defeat my sisters help Sunset shimmer they get the privilege of wearing a nightmare solder matching outfit that looks like mine. But this mare/stallion has to be strong, fast, and most of all agile. The games will begin tomorrow. Now if you excuse me I have to go home my sister will be worried about me. With that she left as she walked away she felt herself losing her power when she returned she was back to being Luna. Luna where have you been oh never mind it. said Luna. Yes here they are as she pulled out silver berries. Thank you. Sunset called Celesta. Yes Celesta said Sunset Shimmer. You can stop with your studies and go outside now. Be back in time to catch the bus home said Celesta. Yes Celesta I. Now. The challengers raced to the first challenge the challenge was to swim across a lake filled with sharks, rockadiles, piranhas, sword fish and, electric ells and not get bit by one of these creatures. A dark female pony won that one the next challenge was to doge the guards spears and blasts. Again the dark female pony won. And finally the last challenge was to hold a boulder on your back for as long as you can and the winner of this was the dark female pony won everyone of these challenge and was daubed the one to defeat Sunset Shimmer. The two trained and trained hard. Until one day when she went to go test her magic ability she broke the scale and her wing ability broke the anemometer she used to test her wing power she flew as fast as she could and went around the world until she found Nightmare Moon she told her about the anemometer and the magic scale they were finally ready to fight Celesta and Sunset Shimmer.


	5. Celestia and Sunset Shimmer VS Nightmare

Luna where are you Celesta asked? I'm right here, but you won't be here for long Mahabharata said Luna!**The transformation happened even quicker than the last time Celesta** **and** **Sunset Shimmer watch in horror as Luna turned to Nightmare moon and the sweet looking pony that was mistress turned into a dark blue still female pony with straight hair that curled at the bottom slightly and same for the tail, and classic Nightmare Moon. **Luna cried Celesta. Please we were meant to rule together little sister. Rule together oh please everypony loves you but not me said Luna. What!? What are you talking about everypony loves you just as much as me! Oh please. Than answer me this why does everypony sleep in my wondrous night and play in your day, answer me this why do you get to sit on the thrown and I on the floor below you, answer me this why don't I get a thrown answer me this why do you get a personal student and I get nothing?!Yeah. We were meant to rule together Luna said sarcastically. Why didn't you tell me you felt this way you would have gotten everything you asked for said Celesta! Then how come when I asked for a thrown the royal guards told me they got orders from you not to give me a thrown and that the only reason they didn't call you queen is because queens are evil said Nightmare moon. Enough chit chat lets settle this once and for all said Nightmare moon. Luna I don't want to fight you please find it in the good of your heat to resist the night mare forces said Celestia. **A beam of blue light shot at Celestia, but she moved just in time.** No pony hurts princess Celestia said Sunset Shimmer! Oh little Sunset Shimmer you are powerless agents Mistress said nightmare moon! **As a lime green beam of light struck Sunset Shimmer. **Now where were Celestia? Oh, that's right I was about to destroy you and your little pet Sunset shimmer. **This time the blue light hit Celestia and she came crashing to the ground.** Mistress are you done over there just about and done said Mistress! Celestia are you o.k.? I thought you could do it Sunset shimmer you aren't going to continue you studies any longer go pack your thing and leave.**As sunset went to go pack her things she saw a flash of light and followed it the light lead to a mirror sunset thought and thought and she decided since Celestia cast her away and didn't want her she wasn't going home to be a disgrace so she went to the portal to start over. Meanwhile during the battle.** Oh, my dear sister you have given me no choice but to use these said Celestia! **She said bringing out the elements of harmony.** Nooooooooooo cried Nightmare Moon as she was banished to the moon.**In the sky appeared Nightmare moon appered.**

**The End **


End file.
